Bondmates series - 02 This means nothing
by Effijy
Summary: Derek is ignoring Stiles and denying the bond. Stiles is trying to get him to cut the crap while underplaying the sting of rejection as well as the importance of the bond ... until he goes missing. Sterek, plot, humor, m/m Reading the first part is recommended.


**A.N/ Hello Sterek shippers, I decided to make the little story I wrote over a year ago the first part of a series.**

 **This is part 2, part 1 can still be found on my profile.**

 **I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

Stiles opened the loft's door and heard shouting.

"But Lydia said the bond was about a romantic relationship!" said Scott clearly upset.

"I agreed to claim him, not to date him" responded Derek

"Technically" interrupted Stiles, "I did the claiming part. What are you doing here Scott?"

"Duh" answered the Alpha, "having your back!"

"Seems more like you are trying to hand it to Derek here" smirked Stiles

"But you two…" began Scott

"What Derek and I do or don't do is our business" Stiles interrupted again.

Scott looked sheepish.

"Look bro, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don't think it's helping" added Stiles his eyes going to Derek who was brooding on the couch, arms crossed.

"Whatever", said Scott looking between Derek and Stiles. "Call if you need anything".

After Scott left, Stiles went and sat next to Derek who was looking straight forward, trying to pretend Stiles wasn't there.

"Sooo…" began the human

"Why are you here Stiles?" cut Derek

"I'm not sure" whispered Stiles.

Derek turned to look at him with a glare

"Derek, it's been two weeks since the manta fight... Two weeks since you dropped me off saying we should take it slow..." said Stiles uncharacteristically calm

" I was confused, I needed to think" answered not meeting Siles' eyes

"And? Did you?" asked Stiles whose heart was racing

"Well, this doesn't need to be more than it is" said Derek with a resolute face. "We kissed, our eyes glowed, the bond has been activated, the Pack's strength has been increased, end of story. We can go on with our lives."

"Then why are you holding my hand?"pointed Stiles

Derek looked at their joined hands as he was unconsciously tracing Stiles' palm with his thumb. Then, he looked up, looking his eyes with Stiles' and for a second that golden ring was back again.

"This means nothing!" blurted the werewolf dropping the human's hand and storming out, again.

"Drama queen" mumbled Stiles.

"Is it weird to speak about this with the two of you?" thought Stiles outloud. "Yes, it's definitely weird" he added looking at Malia then at Lydia as the 3 of them were sitting on his bed, homework forgotten. "Let's go back to English litt ; I will try to find a supernatural shrink or something", he added his hand massaging his neck in frustration.

"Stiles", said Lydia with her don't-even-try-avoiding-this voice, "I don't need heightened senses to know that you anxiety level is skyrocketing"

Malia nodded at that ; Stiles didn't react, trying to regain his composure by focusing on the pattern of his comforter.

"Spill!" ordered the banshee making him jump.

"I don't know, Derek is just being his emotionally constipated self and… maybe I should just drop it you know…"

"This is bad" said Lydia

"Common Lyds" said Stiles, hands flying, trying and failing to sound like he was joking " you of all people know I can handle unrequited attraction, I'll be fine... eventually".

"No, you won't" answered Lydia "Bondmates NEED to feed their link both physically AND emotionally. This won't end well for either of you."

Stiles laid down on his bed sighting, he could feel the headache coming or more accurately intensifying.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" asked Malia

Stiles choked and covered his face with his hands .

"What? I could take him!" added Malia offended.

Meanwhile, the Sheriff was leaning against the corridor wall by Stiles's door. _Unrequited attraction? Physically AND emotionally? Bondmates? HIM?_

Two days later, the Sheriff was barging in Scott's room.

"Where is my son?" he yelled

Scott sat up in his bed, red eyes turning in a puppy like expression as he recognised his best friend father. He turned to check on Kira who was chasing sleepiness from her eyes with her tiny fists and curling her legs around herself in a very catlike picture. The Alpha smiled sweetly and turned back to the Sheriff

"Have you tried Derek's?" he asked suddenly uneased "they are sort of…"

"Bondmates, yeah I figured" cut the Sheriff as Scott's jaw dropped. "Neither of them are answering their phones and… Let's say there are some things I can't unsee"

Scott looked at the Sheriff confused ; until he noticed Kira's pointing look.

"Oh.." he said "I don't want to see THAT either"

"As a father, I am to locate my 17 year old son who didn't come home last night. As his alpha werewolf best friend, you are to come with me and use this supernatural hearing of yours to make sure I can still look at him in this eyes when he is grounded in his room for the rest of his life." answered the Sheriff dragging Scott out of bed.

At the moment, the teenager was looking more like a lost puppy than an Alpha Werewolf.

A few minutes later, Scott opened Derek's door making as much noise as werewolfly possible. He made one cautious step inside, all ears opened.

"One heartbeat" he whispered, "Derek must be alone"

The Sheriff tried to step before him, but Scott kept him behind with one arm.

"Carefull", he said preoccupied, "Something's not right"

They quietly made their way upstairs, Scott first, claws out anticipating any sort of attack, the Sheriff two steps behind him, gun out. Scott opened the bedroom door, rapidly scanning for any odd scent and the Sheriff checking the corners of the room. Scott approached the bed to find a shaking Derek head buried in his pillow. He pushed him on his back. Derek didn't wake up and was visibly feverish.

"Derek?" he called

No reaction. The Sheriff put his gun back in his holster and sat on the edge of the bed.

One second later, he found himself crushed in a very tight werewolf hug. Derek, still unconscious was sobering, burying his nose in his neck whispering his son's name.

The Sheriff eye went wide, he tried push Derek away only making the werewolf tighten his embrace. Scott pulled up his phone and snatched a photo.

"What?" he said to a glaring Sheriff "Stiles would never forgive me if I…" The alpha's smile dropped

" We need to find him" said the Sheriff trying to stand up, Derek still clinging to him.

If Stiles were here, he would have made the most sarcastic comment. Scott was driving the Sheriff patrol car at full speed, all lights on, while Derek, obviously still unconscious, was snuggling the Sheriff on the back seat.

But Stiles was missing and probably mirroring Derek's condition in a bush somewhere. He made a quick call ordering Liam to grab Malia and track down Stiles's jeep, find him and meet them at the animal clinic. Fortunately, the teenager had been complaining about being low on gas the day before, meaning he couldn't be far. But it was still Beacon Hills...

Once at the animal clinic, he found Lydia and Kira updating Deaton on the Bondmates situation. With the help of the Sheriff they put Derek on an observation table. The werewolf still not letting go of the law officer.

Scott checked his phone to find a text from Liam.

"They found him" he said "his Jeep crashed in a tree near the Preserve. Nothing bad, just cuts and bruises as far as they can tell, except he is unconscious with a fever, just like Derek. They will be here soon"

"Alright" said Deaton, "there won't be much to do except give them some privacy. Scott help me put another table near this one. And Sheriff, when Stiles arrives, I would advise to leave the room as fast as possible. Derek, even unconscious, could get a bit territorial".

"It's been 2 hours" pointed Malia.

"They should be up soon" answered Deaton. "Derek will be first and he may have to wake up Stiles"

"How?" asked Kira

"Well" smirked the veterinarian "you researched the Bondmates you know how it manifests"

"With a kiss" said Lydia

Both Scott and the Sheriff sighted.

"You're saying Derek is the Prince charming of Stiles' sleeping beauty?" said Liam with a smirk.

Stiles woke up at the sensation of someone kissing his forehead. He hadn't felt that good in like… forever. He opened his eyes to see Derek's decorated with a golden ring he knew he was mirroring.

"Derek?" he said confused.

"We are at the animal clinic" said softly the werewolf strangely not withdrawing his tight embrace. "Deaton is explaining the Pack that we are to stay close to each other or we will fall back in a coma".

"So Lydia was right? I don't know why I even doubted her. Denial I guess" said the human sitting up, trying to separate his thoughts from the fact that Derek and him were actually cuddling. Derek followed his movement, keeping his chest on his back, not helping with his concentration. _Straight, rational thinking_ he ordered himself.

"But why..why now?" he mumbled "I mean the bond was activated days, even weeks ago. And anxiety and headaches aside we… I was fine."

"I….tonight is the new moon" mumbled Derek "it's basically the opposite of the full moon. We are not losing our power like on an eclipse but for 3 days I… we… the Pack needs to rely more on the bonds between its members".

"And since bondmates strengthen the Pack, makes sense we are affected by it" concluded Stiles

"I'm sorry" said Derek, not completely letting go but visibly tensing his hold on Stiles shoulder.

"Derek" answered Stiles repositioning his head on the werewolf shoulder, "this is not your fault. **I** kissed you remember? If anything **I** should be sorry that you are trapped with me." Stiles's heart was racing as he was handing Derek the way to reject him, supernatural coma be damned he wasn't about to imprison him, of all people, in any kind of relationship.

"I'm not…. I don't…" hesitated Derek

"Use your words Sourwolf" interrupted Stiles nudging his elbow in the werewolf's chest. Derek snorted as that, no growling nor manhandling, actual snorting, Stiles relaxed a bit but was still uneased.

"I like the idea of us being close" said Derek after taking a big breath. "And I shouldn't, I don't deserv..." He stopped himself feeling Stiles tense again "well that's what I'm sorry about"

"Thank for telling me." answered Stiles "I can see it's not easy for you, but we're gonna have to work on that I-don't-deserve-shit attitude of yours" he added coming back to his chatty-spazzing self. "But first, we need a plan for when we get out of here. So I was thinking…"

"Your dad is coming in" interrupted Derek suddenly getting his hands of off Stiles.

"Common we are going home!" said the Sheriff before finishing opening the door.

"Dad, I'm sorry" said Stiles promptly getting up from the exam table

"You too Hale!" continue the officer as if his son hadn't spoken.

Both Stiles' and Derek's jaw dropped

"Wait, what?" managed Stiles

"Son" said the Sheriff finally locking eyes with his son, "until you find a way to detach yourself from your dark and broody addiction here, he is coming to live with us. Now common, I have to get to work".

"I guess we won't need a secret Vegas wedding" mumbled Stiles for Derek's ears only which won him a roll of eyes.

"AND" added the Sheriff visibly annoyed by the slow rhythm of the pair, "you will NOT say a word when I take Ms Martin for dinner on Saturday!"

Both Lydia and Stiles emitted a scandalized "What?" as a smirking Sheriff was exiting the animal clinic.

 **A.N. So what do you think?**

 **Part 3 should be coming in about a week**


End file.
